Presentable in Periwinkle
is a Limited-Time Story that begun on February 8, 2019 in Update 5.0. Solo Princess Ember: HARK! I, EMBER, DAUGHTER OF TORCH, WINNER OF THE GAUNTLET OF FIRE, AND LORD OF ALL DRAGONS, ACKNOWLEDGE PRINCESS MI AMORE CADENZA AND PRINCE SHINING ARMOR OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE! Princess Ember: YOUR ROYAL STATUE IS NOTED, AND RECOGNIZED AS NEARLY COMPARABLE TO MY TERRIFYING DRACONIC MAJESTY! THIS I VOW: YOU SHALL NOT BE CONQUERED THIS DAAAaaay... Wait. Hold on a second... Princess Ember: Pillows...? Lemonade? TEACAKES?! I thought this was supposed to be a state visit, not some kind of... of... SLUMBER PARTY! Just what are you ponies trying to pull?! Princess Cadence: Haha! Relax, Dragon Lord Ember: This isn't a trap. Yes, we invited you here to discuss quartzite exports to the Dragon Lands -- but we also wanted to get to know you better! Quest #1: Make Yourself... Comfortable?! Princess Ember: ... Blegh. I know this is... just the kind of thing ponies DO sometimes, but this seems like it's gonna involve feelings. And you KNOW how I feel about feelings. Princess Cadence: You're allergic to them? Heh... Yes, Twilight may have mentioned that to me. She also may have mentioned that you've benn trying to be more open about them lately? Princess Ember: Well, yeah... But only as a way to make friends! If you're trying to crush an enemy, or run a kingdom, or win a trade negotiation (no offense), what really matters is STRENGTH! Princess Ember: Like, I'm not GOING to, but say I wanted to conquer the Crystal Empire: I wouldn't do it by having emotions! I'd do it with an ARMY. Uh... hypothetically. Shining Armor: Ha! Some example... But I actually think there are plenty of times that being open about feelings can help you not just win friends, but defeat event the strongest rivals! Shining Armor: There's a story Cadence and I tell about the first time we danced together that really illustrates how... Well, I kind of have to start from the beginning for this to make sense. Princess Ember: (Oh no.) Quest #2: Once upon a Time... Quest #3: Grand Gesture! Battle #1: Stepping Out (Minions) Note: Young Shining Armor may appear glowing during battles. Tapping him while he is glowing awards bonus Magic Coins (up to 10 taps at a time and 100 taps total before the glow disappears). This may be repeated every 1 hour. Battle #2: Stepping Out (Boss) * Only 1 upgrade (either mane or body) is enough to beat this boss. Battle #3: Don't Stop the Beat! (Minions) Battle #4: Don't Stop the Beat! (Boss) * Young Shining Armor needs to reach level 9 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Battle #5: Keep On Groovin'! (Minions) Battle #6: Keep On Groovin'! (Boss) * Young Shining Armor must reach level 21 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Battle #7: Just Like Capoeira? (Minions) Battle #8: Just Like Capoeira? (Boss) * Young Shining Armor must reach level 37 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Battle #9: Fast Forward (Minions) Battle #10: Fast Forward (Boss) * Young Shining Armor must reach level 53 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Battle #11: I Hereby Crown Thee... (Minions) Battle #12: I Hearby Crown Thee... (Boss) * Young Shining Armor must reach level 69 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Battle #13: Prance Prance Resolution (Minions) Battle #14: Prance Prance Resolution (Boss) * Young Shining Armor must reach level (?) '''on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Bonus Round: Magic Chest * Young Shining Armor doesn't glow during the bonus round. (NOT CONFIRMED) Other info Helpers Helpers increase your team power and the Magic Coins bag capacity, allowing you to stay offline for longer without filling the bag. '''Note: When you tap the Magic Coins bag during a minion stage, all collected Magic Coins will be immediately added into the total amount you own. Upgrades Graduation Costume (Young Shining Armor's Outfit) *Finishing the whole outfit gives you a total of (?) Team Power. Community Community Helpers Trivia * This is the third LTS to use the idle battle format, after the Siege of the Crystal Empire LTS and the School Raze LTS. * The name of the battle stage "Prance Prance Resolution" is possibly a reference to the game Dance Dance Revolution. * While Young Shining Armor is glowing, the interval between "tappable periods" has been lengthened compared to the School Raze LTS. The cooldown of 1 hours remains unchanged. Category:Limited Time Story